Sora
Background Sora is an ex experiment of Orochimaru Her father was a native to Konohagakure a bio-chemist which he was looked down on for, in addition he was a scientist under Orochimaru. His future wife was a native of Suna whom met her husband during a mission. After Orochimaru left the village, people began to fear for Kushina Uzumaki as Sora's father would usually tend to stay around her, he had a crush on her. Many people told Kushina of his background with Orochimaru and eventually fearing for herself, denounced her friendship and asked if he could be banished from the leaf village. Two years later, he met his wife and they had a daughter named Sora. For three years, the two lived in peace outside of Suna until Konoha ANBU found the family and killed both Sora's mother and father due to speculations of the two plotting Kushina's death. Sora survives this and is later given to a relative of Suna whom is killed during the war, she then goes to Orochimaru, as written in her father's will. During this time, she was experimented on but saw Orochimaru as a father figure. He eventually enrolls her in the ninja academy in Suna where a caretaker watches over her under Orochimaru's orders. During this time, she befriends Gaara who is of course, misundestood just like she is. The two become close friends until Orochimaru takes her out of Suna, due to Konoha ninja believing she has the ability to perhaps grow up and search to kill the Hokage's legacy; Naruto Uzumaki. Before she left however, the Kazekage granted her the rank of chunnin for being able to be with Gaara despite knowing what could befall. For a while, Sora also worked as a young caretaker for a wealthy woman's baby. After seeing how this woman neglected her child, Sora kidnaped the boy and rose him on her own. He is her adopted younger brother, his name is Dwayne. Personality Sora is kind to other and has a very uplifting personality. She tends to show kindness to everyone she meets, except if these people have wronged her. For instance, she is rude and snappy to Naruto Uzumaki, but is kind to Sakura Haruno. Appearance - Part I Sora wears a green sleeveless tanktop with no sleeves. She wears bright blue shorts and black shoes. Her hair is scarlet red and her eyes are bright greenish-blue. Her skin is tan. Apperance - Part II In part two, Sora's hair has grown longer but she still keeps it tied up. She wears a half tanktop with a black undershirt underneathe. She now has elbow length gloves and thight high boots. Her eyes are still bluish green. Abilities Sora has the abilites granted to her by Orochimaru. She has a sensative chakra as she can extract a curse mark from anyone Orochimaru has given it to. Sora's ninjutsu abilites are centered around art, as she can paint and bring a person into her painting. In addition, she also studies alchemy, which she utalizes some times. Kekkei Genkai Unknown to Sora, she has the power to extract demons. Her mother was from a clan who served as servant to the Uzumaki's, along with the Umino clan. Her mother was used to control the demon within Mito during child birth, she suggested returning the spirit back into the spirit world, but Mito declined. Status Sora is a chunnin from Suna as well as from Oto. Part I During the Chunnin exam arc, she visited Konoha when hearing the subaku sibilings were in the exams. She had to stay hidden during this time, in fear that she would be killed by konoha ANBU. She distanced herself from Naruto and Sasuke, however, during this time she sparked a very close frienship with Sakura Haruno. The two become er, and Sora ends up telling Sakura her past. Sakura decides to keep this a secret and kind of sees Naruto different from before. Sora attempts to befriend Gaara once again, but he is far past help and therefore denies every knowing her. Unintentionally, a small romance sparks between her and he old rival Kankuro. He begins to take a liking towards her and threatens to expose her existence. They begin to talk, but their relationship is severed after Suna's plan is foiled. Sora did not know about Orochimaur's intentions to form a coup with Suna and destroy Konoha. However, she is nearly caught by Naruto. The two fight before she is able to leave the village and escape. Part II- Meeting Itachi Sora travels, always experimenting and seeing new lands. However, due to Sasuke, Orochimaru is preoccupied, so much that he stops giving Sora her allowance. She begins to pick pocket like she did as a child. In doing this, she accidentally steals something from soneone very important; Itachi Uchiha She attempts to run, but he catches her and demands his item back (his necklace). She tries to reason with him, saying that she needs money for her brother and her to eat. Itachi ends up giving her food and letting her go. That began a romance between the two, at least on Sora's part for a while. Sora, attempting to learn more about the man began to spy on him, seeing him normally make runs in the Rain village, she pretended to be a street singer wanting to make some money. Itachi would ignore her and walk past her as he sang. When this doesn't work, Sora, using her artistic skills decided to paint his face on a local building. Not only does she get his attention,but he begins to get annoyed of her. He sits and watches as he makes her wipe his face off of the building, during this time, the two somewhat bond. Itachi is a little wary of Sora at first, knowing she was a subordinate of Orochimaru but later on, learns to trust her. As she finished cleaning the wall, she asks Itachi if he is free that same day next week and seeing his missions are cleared, he agrees. This in turn, starts a relationship between the two, though he keeps it a secret from the Akatsuki for a while. As the months progress and their relationship grows into a steady friendship, Sora realizes that Itachi is ill. When confronted about it, he lies and says he is fine. He leaves her house that night wanting to go back to the base but ends up passing out do to a high fever. Sora rushes and brings him back in, treating him until he gets better. Sora was still unaware Itachi a member of the Akatsuki, however, when Kisame visited her home, in order to get Itachi back, Sora, seeing his uniform, refused. This resulted in Kisame breaking into the house and forcing his way into the home. Kisame then informs Sora that Itachi is infact a member of the Akatsuki, and it is important that he returns to the base for orders. Sora, a little shocked that he is an Akatsuki member, yet she doesn't let that scare her. She informs Kisame that Itachi is ill, and that he needs to stay with her. Trivia *Sora has a unique ability allowing her to extract demons from people, she does not know this, however upon confronting Naruto Uzumaki, the fox shows slight liking towards her for knowing her mother, whom was very kind to it. Orochimaru also, using that chakra, allowed her the ability to extract curse marks from his experiments. *Sora slightly favors Itachi Uchiha and Kankuro. *Sora dislikes Naruto, mainly because his mother is the reason she is orphaned. *Sora has a fondness towards Sakura for not being a part of a clan yet she has gotten strong on her own. *Sora loves to sing, she did it for money. In addition she draws and plays piccalo/flute. *Sora has a cat named Tengoku. *Sora's little brother is Dwayne, he also helps her steal. *Sora dislikes when people call her an Uzumaki, she is not one. However, her bright hair confused people. *(more coming soon) Reference Sora belongs to me! She is one of my first OC's (the five year ones.) Please if you edit her, leave a comment to tell me where you edited her. And don't use her without my permission, thank you. Category:Original Character Category:Otogakure Category:OC Art Category:Female Category:Missing-nin Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Sunagakure Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL